


Void Hopping

by Nevillia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If I know it, It's in here, Multi, OCxCannon, Platonic Relationship, Rest in pieces Fourth Wall, Tags will be added, Underverse, all the aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevillia/pseuds/Nevillia
Summary: It's been the same routine for as long as you could remember, it's all you CAN remember, and all you should ever be......Right..?R̶͍̟̮͉̰̹̩̼̍̓̎͌͐̔ē̶̼͖͍̗̦̫̥͇̫̤̲̏̽̂͐̌͋͜S̵͍̦̲͓͚͒̀̿̏̆͛Ḙ̵̹͎̱̜̫̣͂͐̎͊̑́͐t̵̳̖͔̫͖͎̙̼͊̍̇́̇͑͠It was the same routine...Over and over again...But this time,s̴͈͎̭̞̄͋̽̃̐O̵̘̳͚̪͙̱̬̦̭̱̹͗̆̈́̈́̒̔̃̓͐́̐̃̐M̸̨̩͔͓͑̽̋̂̔̚̚e̷̡̯̼̱͉̹̗̱̭͍̻̜͎͛̍̄͆̃͜t̴͈̙̝̳̍̾̂͗̋͒̿͊̃̄̈̃̌ẖ̵̌̈́͆͝͝I̸͎͈̠̦͇̫͎̲͛̔̑̾͐̏̆̽̌̾͝͠n̸̛͓̪̞͍̖͂͂̾̽̌̑̇͘Ģ̷͓̺̫̹̫̩͔͕̦̗̺̺͖̾͊̉̀͛͋̉͆̇͆̽ͅ ̵̧̼̜̫̩̲̱͈̣̝̭̆̓̔̎ͅͅw̸̛͙̝͉̯͖̫̭̳̔̍̍͑̒͊̓̈́Ę̴̜̳̣̒̔̒̿̃͜N̵͓̓̒̊͛̌̅̿͘T̵̪͍̙̮̠͎̜̲̻̫͌͊̈́̐͜ ̷̡̢̪̬̮̹̮͈̠̍̆̌̈́̑͐̎͝ͅw̵̢̢̻̭̘͈͍͍̙̯̽͗͌́̒͆̑̓͘͘r̴͇̄̉̈̎̉̕ó̶̧̘͕̪̪̠͓̥̯͚̟̗̖̱̦̈͂͘Ṅ̶͉̰̣̮̤̘̮̼̣̗̠͈̋̀̄̿̽̍̍͛̂̊͆͠G̴̢̛̺̪̳̙͂̏̽̋̂̋̇͐̈́̓̽͂͋͑.̸̟̗̼̗͈͎͖̫̂.̵͙̪̠̎̍̍.̸̼̌̍̽Prolouge: CHAP 1 - 2Exploration: CHAP 5 - ???Glitching: CHAP ??? - ???Guardian: CHAP ??? - ??.





	1. PROLOUGE: Anti-Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I find an intruder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I'm now writing a story.... Probably gonna have super slow updates :P

What... What are you doing here? Don't you know that the Anti-Void is dangerous for other AUs, and very specifically for other Frisks and Charas? You need to leave! It's not safe for you here...

...

Oh...

Oh, I get it... You're one of T̵̫̮̥̥̅͊̍͜ͅḫ̸̡̨̞̞̝̖̣̗͑̇̔͌̆ḝ̶̛̛̪̳̲͎̦̺̖̥̂͐̃̑̒̊̾̔̓̚̚m̴̡̧̡̧̛͓̬͖̺̗͍̲̭̭̰̈́̽̉͒̇́̑͠, aren't you?  
You're a P̷̡̧̧̡̠͖͕͔̙̻̱̤͑͆̈́͜͝͝l̵͇̫͉̘̗̲̱̄à̶̻̼̗̩͖̞̹̮̖̺y̴̺͑̿̓̉̈̀̽͌̓͝ͅé̵̞͖͓̮̔̌̾̆ͅr̶̥͕̦̻̃͒̂̆̐͌͐̈̚̕͘, right? One of the ones who caused me all this pain? Yeah, I know what you are... Your kind's controls don't deserve to be in the files, how you find such pleasure in torturing us Frisks and Charas will forever remain a mystery. Speaking of which, you're probably confused as to what happened to me, huh? I look nothing like a Frisk or Chara yet I speak as if they were... Me...

*Sigh* take a seat, you demon, and I'll tell you my tale of woe. For once, I hope Error hears me so I can leave you as a decoy, you're already starting to look like me!

 

"Once apon a time, two races ruled the earth, Humans and Monsters..."

**...**

Heh, you kn̵̫̮͚͈̳͚̗͎̱̝̜̜̪̠̔̈͊̅͆̃͘͠ợ̸̥͉̔̋̃̉͋̽͌w̷̡̧̨̯̫͎̮̮͉̟̜͖͔͔̎̔͆͛̄̍̽̕̚͘ ̵̡̙̝͕̙̈̈́̐̊̉̾̈́͘̚͝ṯ̷̯̰̘̋̉͋̔͌̔͛̎̎͑̕h̸̨̛̘̞͙̹͈̮̯͖̣̃͗̈́̋͒̓̌̈̄̈̔͠ͅͅę̵̗͚̪͙͉̲̟̜̂̿̋̓̃̾͑̾͊͆͝͝ ̸̦̲͇̠̗̖̳̬͓͈͍͗d̵̨͈͎̘̦̝͘r̷̢̙̹͉̳͈̘̩̳̙̻̳͖͓̞̐͆̓͗̊̿̊̋͛͑͗͘i̴̮͔̪̤̩͓̤͚̤̩͚̔l̷͙̜͆̽̈́̓̂̈̔͊̉͗̍͘l̵̠͈͒̀̌̊.̶̡̛͇̻̓.̴̬̭͚̟͔̘͎͚̠͖̖̝̙̾͋͋̈́̈̾̎̌̽̒̂̚̚͝ͅ.̵̡̧͇͎̝̩̭̠̜̻̯̝̻̩͋̾́͆̀̒͆͝

\------


	2. Ruining My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we begin my UnderTale...

I gasp quietly, snapping my eyes open, ' _Where am I?_ ' I feel myself sit up, confusing me even further, ' _I didn't do that... Maybe I'm just in shock from... Whatever happened..._ ' I unwillingly stand, even though I was almost positive that my limbs wouldn't be able to hold me up.

Surprisingly, they did.

It was almost like I wasn't in control of my body, because as much as I tried to stop myself, I just kept moving, it was really uncomfortable. I soon, I came across a door, inside there was a lone patch of grass, illuminated by a beam of sunlight. Without hesitation, I walked into the room...

Then, there was a flower...

\------

I panted breathlessly as I narrowly escaped a pellet barreling towards my face, miss Toriel's advice about sparing ringing in my ears, thankfully whatever was controlling me seemed to take her advice, too, because they refused to harm anything. Huge plus, since I really didn't like violence.

*Act - Wiggle

_*You wiggle your hips flirtatiously towards the Moldsmall, what a meaningful conversation!_

_*It seems Moldsmall doesn't want to fight anymore_

*Mercy - Spare

_*You won! Earned 0 EXP, 9 G_

' _Thank goodness that's over..._ ' my puppeteer walks me over to a SAVE star and makes me touch it, the pleasantly warm feeling taking away all my pain. I continue down the path, the next room had a large, leafless tree and the pleasant smell of baked goods wafted from it, but suddenly I felt my legs turn, and I was set on the path going to a side room, ' _I'm never gonna get used to that..._ ' the first room had a froggit, which my puppeteer surprisingly didn't talk to, and the connecting room looked like a balcony with a toy knife next to the door. They made it me pick it up, and on closer inspection, the edge had actually been sharpened, it made me weary, surely they wouldn't made me hurt anyone... Right..? ' _No, if they wanted me to do that, then they would've done so already..._ ' my controller made me exit the room, walking me back over to the room with the tree.

I saw Toriel scurrying out of a house, muttering to herself, "*Goodness, that took longer than I expected," she pulled out her phone, presumably about to call me, when she saw me standing by the doorway, "*My child! How did you get here? Are you hurt?" she rushed over, inspecting my body for wounds, but thanks to the star, there were none, "*Not a scratch! I'm impressed, but still, I should not have left you alone for so long, it was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this," her hands started fidgeting slightly, "*Err, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one." she walked over to her house, and I followed a few paces behind, taking note of the SAVE star outside her home. Once I entered, the heavenly aroma of baked goods increased tenfold, enveloping me in waves of 'omg that smells freaking amazing' ' _Dangit, now I'm hungry..._ ' Toriel smiled at me, it was one of those smiles that could warm even the coldest of hearts,

"Do you smell that? Surprise! I baked a butterscotch-cinnamon pie to celebrate your arrival. I want you have a nice time living here, so I'll hold off on the snail-pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you." she took my hand in her paw gently, and we both walked into the hall on the right, stopping at the first door, "*This is it, a room of your own! I hope you like it," she pats my head softly before sniffing the air, a grimace wrinkling her face, "*Oh dear, is something burning? Um, please make yourself at home!" she rushes over to what I assume was the kitchen.

I open the door and step into my bedroom, it was very cozy, and the bed looked extremely comfortable. Thankfully, my puppeteer either shared my want for a rest, or pitied me because they led me to the bed and made me lie down.

I fell asleep very quickly.

\------

I hurried after Toriel, a stern look crossed her face as she gazed at me, "*Every human that falls down here meets the same fate, I have seen it again and again. They come, they leave, they die. You naive child, if you leave the Ruins, they - **Asgore** \- will kill you. I am only trying to protect you, do you understand? Go to your room." I desperately wanted to listen to her, I didn't want to leave my new adoptive mother, but my puppeteer forced me to stay in pursuit. Soon, I came across a room with a door that looked similar to the ones earlier on in the ruins. Toriel stood in front of it, looking back on me, expression unreadable, "*You really want to leave that badly? Hmph, you are just like the others. There is only one solution to this... Prove yourself..." she turned fully towards me, hands combusting and fireballs floating in the air around her, " ***Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive the Underground!** "

The world's color drained as my soul manifested in front of me and the battle begun...

*Queen Toriel ignites the battle!

*Act - Check

_*Toriel - ATK 80 DEF 80_

_*Knows best for you._

I felt my body jolt as my puppeteer lurches me to the side, dodging a few fireballs.

*Toriel looks through you

*Act - Talk

_*You couldn't think of any conversation topics_

' _Uh, yes I can. How about an apology for not listening to her, huh?_ '

*Toriel prepares a magical attack

*Act - Talk

_*You tried to think of something to say, but..._

I backpedal as a pair of fiery claws swipe at me, ' _Maybe this is an endurance test... She doesn't really want to hurt me... Right?_ '

\------

It was a long battle, but finally, Toriel stopped attacking me. We were still technically in the battle, but she never launched any attacks, "*Haha, pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child... No, I understand, you would just be unhappy here, the Ruins are very small once you get used to them, it would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, I will put them aside." my soul returned to my body as the battle ended, the world becoming bright again, she gazed at me sadly, "*If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. But when you do, please do not come back... I hope you understand..." she crouched down and enveloped me in a warm hug, struggling against the numbness, I find myself hugging her back, ' _Was that me, or did the controller allow me to hug her? I don't even know who I am anymore..._ ' reluctantly, she releases me, wiping a tear away from her eye, "*Goodbye, my child..."

Then she was gone...

\------


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I tell you something

So... I'm gonna be skipping the prologue, it's not very fun for me to recite the game, so let's just fast forward a bit. Hey, wow, wasn't that an amazing couple of chapters? I know right? 

Anyway, let's move onto part two, Exploring!


	4. INTERMISSION: Neutrality, Genocide, and Pasifism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I complete so. Many. Runs.

After I defeated Flowey, I was just stuck in the Void, I'm sure you know what to expect here - Sans calls, I get a recap on what happened in the underground, Flowey talks, then you leave. For me, there was nothing really out of the ordinary, and, uh, if your curious; I got the Flawed Pacifist outcome.

The player could have easily turned this flaw into a True Pacifist, they had saved just before the 'Judgement' and all they needed to do was go to the true lab. Right?

Well that's the thing about you players, you always p̶͖͊͊͋̑̓̂͊͑͠o̵̦̜̦̻͙͙̖̖͎͋̉͑̒̂s̵̢̛͙̰͈̜̳͈̬̞͋̆̈̎̆͒̒͗̈t̷̝̔͐̈́͗̋̒̂p̸̨̡̛͔͖̥̥̌̈́̏̽͗̌͝ơ̵̧͓̥͂̐̆͐́͝ͅń̸͓̣̋ë̸̢̪̲͇̙̼͉̞̊̐̑͠ ̵̢̨̩̲͚̜͉̎͋͝o̵̢̱̳͇͈̬͎̫͉̙͈̅̊ụ̶̧̘͓̟̜̗̙̺̮̩͂̃͂̄̈́́͒̆̕r̴̝̠͓̠̹̐͒͂͛̅͒͆̑̓͛͗̏̈͠ ̴̗̎́̿̈́͛͂̋̈͗͋͐͛͘h̸̲̟̪̞̫̻̪̩͇̺̜̟̙̋̓͗̉̔̽̈́̊̒͗͗̎̕͝a̷̢͔̣̱̤͉̩̗̳̯͍̜͓̼̐̅̄̏̅͒̍̈́̾͝p̶̧̗͚̘̞̻̹̽͌̆̋̈p̴̝̺̲̟̼̠͕̩̪̈́̀̆́́̒͒͐́̓͜ͅy̸̢̟͚̰̣̙̲̙̝͚͐͑̅ ̵͓͆͛̌̄͒͛̈́̎̒̍̏͌͌͑ͅe̵̢̹͚̭̾̉̾̅n̴̨͉̤̮̭͇̭̝̊̌̾̾̾̂̎͛̎͊̍̿̊d̵̪̞̆̿ḯ̴͖̈́̌͛̑͛̆̾̒̂̒̇͐n̴̲͈̦͂̎͑̑̎́̊̈́̃͌͗̓̈́̌͝ĝ̷͖̰͋͒̍̍̂̏̃̌́̔̀̋̚͘...

\------

(Run 2)

I silently groan, opening my eyes and flinching at the bright light above me, ' _What the hell? Wasn't I just..?_ ' my body was suddenly swamped in an all-too-familiar numbness. I stood, crossing the room and making my towards the door,

' _Was all that effort for nothing?_ '

\------

I scurried down the hallway towards Toriel, tears almost forming in my eyes, dread settling in my thoughts. My puppeteer had forced me to kill every single monster, my morale was absolutely burnt to a crisp, and now I had to kill my adoptive mother... ' _Why are you doing this to me..? What did I ever do to deserve this..?_ ' My questions fell on deaf ears... The battle begun like normal, and it was only in the final moments that I realised what my puppeteer was doing. 

A Merciless kill...

She was so vulnerable, she trusted that I wasn't going to kill her.

Then I swung my sharpened toy knife...

\------

I unwillingly raise my arms, throwing a punch to Papyrus' chest. I felt like crying.' _No, no, this can't be happening! Please! DONT MAKE ME KILL HIM!_ ' I tried to scream, but no words left my mouth, my plea unanswered. With one final hit, he fell to the floor, shaking, then scattered into dust.

Two down, more to come...

\------

Undyne was a tricky fight, with so much defence it was hard to drain her health. 

This was a blessing and a curse.

It took my puppeteer approximately 15 tries to kill her, and it hurt every fibre of my being. Each time I died I felt a little bit of my sanity drain, and the numbness grew, but it didn't stop the pain of loosing a potential friend...

\------

Mettaton was nothing but joke, he didn't even get the chance to land a hit on me before my puppeteer killed them. At this point I couldn't feel anything anymore, I had grown numb not just in body, but in mind and soul. 

Nothing mattered. 

And there was no point grieving for piles of dust and metal.

\------

I walked through the hallway, my footsteps echoing eerily. Up ahead there was a dark figure, and as I drew closer they became increasingly familiar.

Sans.

"heya. you've been busy, huh?" I stare blankly, his words going in one ear, out the other, "so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change..?" Now THAT got my attention, "that everybody can be a good person if they just try?"  
' _At this point, I don't think that's possible... I'm beyond saving..._ '  
"heh, well, here's a better question." He opened his eyes, eye lights extinguished, "d o y o u w a n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e ?" a chill ran down my spine, something didn't feel right, "'cause if you take another step forward, you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." It wasn't like I had much of a choice, I took a step towards him, "welp, sorry old lady, this is why i never make promises"

I braced myself, fully expecting for my soul to pop out of my body, and the world to drain.

But that never came.

Instead, I let out a screech and dropped to my knees as a bone came barreling towards my face. My eyes widened in shock, not just from the sudden attack, but the fact that I was able to control my body again! The moment was short lived though, because I found myself twisting and turning frantically to try and avoid the barrage of attacks being launched my way, ' _Screw this! I'm outta here!_ ' I high-tailed it to the enterance, only to be blocked by a wall of bones, "nope." Sans said casually from behind me. I growled,

' _Sonova- EEP!_ ' my soul suddenly manifested itself, turning a ocean-blue colour. There was a tug, and I found myself flying back to the battle field. Twisting in the air, I brandished my knife, as I drew closer and closer to him, the numbness returned, and I started slashing like a mad-man against my will. He kept dodging every strike and summoned a bone, using it to parry my attacks. My puppeteer braced my legs against it, using the bone to launch me into a corkscrew backflip, landing perfectly on the floor. The second I touched the ground I regained control, breathing heavily, ' _Right, don't get to close, got it._ '

There was a strange sound to my right, turning my head I felt my blood run cold, there was a dragon-like head charging a bright white laser. Fuck. I dove out of the way, quickly standing and jumping back as another one fired in front of me, ' _Shit..._ ' the bright light and loud sound left me dazed, and I fell back onto the floor, my ears ringing.

I let out a choked sound as a sharpened bone impaled me, the world going dark when a couple more stabbed through my back. 

*GAME OVER

\------

(Run 2518) 

It had taken about 30 deaths before my puppeteer rage-reset. That was 2516 runs ago. Now, they've taken me through many different scenarios - the Exiled Queen, Mettaton's fanclub, King Papyrus, True pacifist and so many more that were now beyond my broken mind.

Now I was being forced to attempt Genocide. For the 8th time.

I steeled myself for battle as Sans went through his monologue. I immediately ducked the second he finished as he launched the first of many attacks.

\------

The battle raged on for what seemed like days, I had seen his attacks so many times that I had now memorised them - launch a bone to start, send a barrage of whites and blues, toss me to the wall then back again, at which point I'd start swinging while he parried, then launch myself into a backflip to midfield, he'd then summon exactly 7 blasters, toss me to the walls again, more bones, so on and so fourth.

First try I didn't even get past phase two.

Second try I didn't stand fast enough and got blasted.

Third try I was gutted while trying to attack Sans.

Fourth try I got impatient and tried to attack first.

Fifth try I was skewered after being slammed to the wall.

Sixth try I was dazed by a blaster.

Seventh try I ALMOST got a hit in but was still gutted (again).

Eighth try he tricked me into a merciless kill.

Ninth try...

I killed him...

\------


	5. EXPLORING:  New worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I make an unlikely friend.

I stood in the dark void, staring down the figure in front of me. I had never seen them in my life, but something about them filled me with pity, and rage. "*Greetings. I am Chara." They smiled creepily, false-innocence practically radiating from them, 

' _Hello, Chara. I would say that it's a pleasure to meet you, but given the circumstances, that's not the case_ ' I relished the feeling of freedom the void had given me, even more so the look of shock on Chara's face when I actually spoke,

"*So, you're not mute, I had started to believe that you were, given the fact that you never uttered a word when killing all the monsters. I applaud you for that, sometimes a silent killer is the best killer. I want to make an offer to you," I tilted my head,

' _What's your offer?_ '

"*Give me your SOUL, then we can destroy this world. Forever. That's what we both want, isn't it?" I twitched, closing some of the distance between us in three strides,

' _Alright, let's cut the crap. Were you the one who forced me to murder all of my potential friends? Because I never did that of my own accord. Hell, I didn't do ANYTHING of my own accord! I've been used as a puppet this whole time!_ ' I coaxed out my own soul, not even pausing to wonder how I had just done so, ' _If you want my SOUL, fine, take it. At least it'll stop this cycle of torment..._ ' I took my soul in my hands and held it out to Chara, prompting them to take it,

Chara hesitated, their expression softening to one of pity, "*You were tortured by a Player... I should've known..." They shake their head, pushing my hands and soul back to my chest, "*Keep it, you do not deserve to be played with by the humans." I gazed at Chara curiously, processing their words,

' _A player..?_ ' I gasp, dread settling in, ' _So this world is really just a..?_ ' I trail off, Chara nods, and confirms my fears. 

This entire world was nothing but a game...

I stumble back, tears forming in my eyes. Chara follows me, kneeling,

"*I am so sorry you had to go through this... I want to help you." I heard a strange noise, but my head was buried in my hands, so I couldn't see what they were doing. There were a few beeping sounds, then after a few moments they spoke, "*Ok, I'm gonna send you back, they should Reset soon, then you'll be sent away from the game. You won't be tortured anymore," they ruffle my hair and I look up, they were smiling gently - it was like the smile Toriel had given me, but softer. I lean forward and hug them, sobbing gently into their sweater,

' _T-thank you... Chara..._ ' they hesitated for a split second before hugging me back,

"*No problem, partner. Now..."

* R e s t . . .

\------

I was roused by a light shaking, I groan softly and sit up, rubbing my eyes, ' _Where are we?_ ' I murmur, gazing around the area. It was like the room in which I had met Flowey, and there was music playing somewhere in the distance,

"*We're in the save screen. I don't have a lot of time to explain what's gonna happen, so I'll make this quick. Earlier I messed with the code, so now when they reset it'll corrupt their file, sending you far away from here, I don't know where you'll end up, but I feel that you will be safe. Who knows, you may even be able to help other Frisks and Charas in other player's games!" I hum,

' _Wait who's Fris- o-oh yeah, that's my name..._ ' I facepalm, ' _Sorry, it's been so long since a True Pacifist that I kinda for got my own name... In all honesty I really don't like it._ '

"*Well you could always call yourself something else, you can have your own life now!" I think for a second, before shaking my head,

' _Can't think of anything at the moment, Frisk will have to do for now._ ' I sway a little bit, suddenly feeling lightheaded, Chara catches me before I fall,

"*Looks like they're about to Reset. Good luck out there, partner," I brace myself against them, beginning to black out, before I fully fade, I hear Chara whisper to me two sacred words -

** *S T A Y D E T E R M I N E D **


	6. The Blank Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I find myself in a new realm.

This reset felt wildly different, for one thing instead of falling, I just dropped to my knees, dizzy and dazed, and there was no rush of air or the sweet scent of flowers. It was like I was just gently dropped onto the ground.

The first thing I noticed was the brightness, then the fact that I was not numb, and finally the presence of another person.

I looked around, jolting when I realised that the presence I had sensed was right next to me. They looked like Sans, but had question-mark eyes and a smudge of black on their cheek. Every time they blinked, their right eye light would change shape. They seemed to be in a bit of a trance, observing me, ' _Erm, hi?_ ' that broke them out of it, a light rainbow blush settled on their cheekbones,

"*Ah, sorry about that..." Their voice was similar to Sans', but slightly higher pitch, and more bubbly. They shuffled back, and I turned to face them, "*I didn't mean to stare at you, I was just shocked at your sudden appearance, and your... Actual appearance... What happened to you?" I blink, confused by his words,

' _What are you talking abo- oh... Well that's new..._ ' my skin and clothes had turned almost completely greyscale, only a faint dusting of colour remained, ' _How the hell did that happen?_ ' he shrugged, clearly as confused as I was, then he stood, holding out his hand,

"*My name is Ink, protector of the Multiverse, who are you?" I took Ink's hand, moving to stand. Though instead of rising to my feet, I rose into the air, my legs dangling limply below me, his eye lights changed to an exclamation mark, "*WHOAH! That's so cool!" I giggled at his excitement,

' _I guess it is pretty cool! Anyway, my name is... Erm..._ ' I hesitated, I didn't want to say that my name was Frisk, it didn't feel right. Looking down, I noticed a light fog swirling around my feet, and the perfect name clicked in my head, ' _My name is Mist! It's nice to meet you. But uh, where am I?_ ' Ink let go of my hand, gesturing around the place,

"*This is the anti-void, and up there..." we turned our gazes skyward, and I gasped in awe, connected by dozens of tiny golden strings were pieces of paper, strung together like a spider's web, and it seemed to be growing by the minute. Each paper was intricately decorated with drawings of all my friends back in the underground, including Chara and I, "*...Is my doodle sphere - the home of every AU under my care. There's a similar one somewhere else in the Anti-void, but you should be very glad you didn't end up there, I suspect that you wouldn't have lasted 3 seconds if Error found you instead of me." I feel a shiver run down my spine, this Error guy did not sound like someone I wanted to meet. Ever.

' _Noted. Now is there any way out of he-_ ' as if called upon by command, a swirling ring of mist materialised next to me, the outer rim was coloured a bluish-purple, and thick fog spilled out of the bottom, ' _-eeere..? What the frick?_ ' I float around it curiously, while Ink looked like he was about to explode with excitement,

"*YOU'RE A GUARDIAN?!" He squealed, and I flashed him the 'a what now?' look. Ink took a deep breath, calming himself, "*A guardian is someone who protects others - I am the guardian of Creation, Error is the guardian of Destruction, you? Well, I don't know yet. All guardians are able to summon portals to other AUs as well as back to the anti-void. Judging by the colour, this one leads to SwapFell. You should head on through!" I hesitate, glancing at him nervously,

' _Well... If you say so..._ '


	7. Welcome to SwapFell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I basically adopt a small monster...

The idea of stepping through the portal was rather daunting, but with Ink practically gyrating next to me, I sucked up my fear and extend a hand. The mist was strangely warm, with a few icy wisps that sent shivers up my spine.

I glanced back at Ink, who shoots a starry-eyed thumbs up my way. Slowly, I float through, emerging in a familiar cave, the portal closing behind me. I gaze around, everything seemed normal except the wilted flowers underfoot, ' _I wonder what Ink ment by 'Swapfell'..._ ' I make my way down the hallway, but instead of encountering an all-too-familiar Flowey, there was...

...A Temmie..?

And a pretty petrified Temmie at that, the poor thing was practically shaking in fear, and covered in scratches, ' _Hey little guy... What's wrong?_ ' I crouch down to the Temmie's level and reach out to pet them, only for the Temmie to practically fly back in shock and fear, "P-PLEASE DON'T- o-oh, phew, you're n-not him..." the Temmie, now clearly a she from the sound of her voice, was still trembling and stuttered in a way that reminded me of Alphys, only with a heck of a lot more fear, her bright-blue-and-yellow eyes widened slightly when she got a better look at me, "A-Are you a h-human?" I nod,

' _Yeah, I am, but I've gone through quite a bit, as you can probably see. But you've probably been through a hell of a lot more! What happened to you?_ ' I brush a little bit of what seemed like soot off their cheek, moving slowly to not scare them,

" _He_ did this t-to me..." her ears prick, figure stiffening, "O-oh no! H-he's here!" the Temmie let out a whimper, hiding her face between her paws, it was oddly cute... I quickly scoop her up into my arms and rise back into the air, the Temmie yelping in surprise. I hear footsteps approaching the door, throwing me back in time to when I first met Toriel, but I was quickly snapped out of this memory when I spotted the beard and large horns - it was _Asgore_! ' _Your majesty? what are you doing in the Ruins..?_ ' he stopped, blinking in surprise when he saw me,

"*A human..?" he ignored my question and scanned over my figure, being very clearly thrown off when he noticed me floating, "*No, you aren't human. What do you want, pest?" his expression shifted to an annoyed scowl, I shook my head,

' _Oh no, I am very much so human, just not your everyday o-_ ' I cut off with a screech, dodging out of the way when a fireball hurtled towards the Temmie in my arms, thank goodness my battle with Sans had sharpened my reflexes tenfold, ' _Asgore! What are you doing? Don't hurt her!_ ' I held the Temmie closer, glaring at the king. He stopped his attacks, crossing the room and lifting me up higher, growling,

"*Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

' _Well..._ ' I paused, knowing full well that almost all monsters didn't remember Resets, ' _The Temmie told me just before you arrived,_ ' he seemed to believe me, nice save! ' _O-oh, and uh, my name is Mist,_ ' he hums, releasing me from his grasp,

"*Did that miserable excuse for a monster try to hurt you?" he points at the Temmie still cradled in my arms, I gasp in an almost personal offence,

' _This adorable little monster? Never! I don't think she could hurt a Soul! What is your problem?_ ' he sighs, putting on a smile, the fakest smile I had ever seen,

"*Nevermind. You must be so confused, child, but do not be afraid - I, Asgore, guardian of the Ruins, will help you." So he really was like Toriel... Only meaner... "*Come, I will guide you through the catacombs," that line sent a chill down my spine, I had heard it so many times while trapped within that hell, I never wanted to hear it again... I shook off my fear, quickly gliding after Asgore.

\------

It was long after Asgore had left me alone, the entire time the Temmie had stayed by my side, helping me through the highly deadly puzzles. She already saved me from what would've been near-death earlier with her Friendliness Flakes - apparently they can hurt _and_ heal! But there was one thing that we had never addressed... ' _Hey..._ '

"Y-yes, Mist..? Oh goodness, d-did I do s-something w-wrong..?" she stopped, bowing her head and tucking her tail between her legs, "I-I'm sorry!" I turn, leaning down to pet the Temmie,

' _You didn't do anything wrong, I just remembered that you never told me your name!_ ' the Temmie looked up at me, trembling dying down,

"O-oh... Right, m-my name i-is Tem, Tem t-the Temmie..." I mentally facepalm, I should've known that her name would be simple - but just like my name, I didn't like it...

' _That's awfully simple, don't you think?_ '

"W-well, my p-parents were n-never good w-with names..." Bull. If this really WAS Flowey but swapped, then that name wasn't given to her. But still true... Never the less, I shrugged and carried on through the Ruins.

\------

' _TEEEEEMMM!_ ' I screeched, dodging out of the way of a fireball, even with my improved reflexes, dodging was much harder without the Player! Behind me, Tem launched some Friendliness Flakes my way, healing my burns, ' _I don't want to fight you, Asgore!_ ' I yell, tears pricking at my eyes when a fireball grazes my limp legs. He had been so kind to me when I reached his home, it was nowhere near as neat as it was when I was back with Toriel, but it still felt so heart-wrenchingly familiar. When I called out that I was back he scooped me up into his arms and praised me on passing the 'trials', promising a happy life - little did I know he planned on killing both me and Tem that night.

I shake my head, clearing my mind of these thoughts and focusing on the battle, this wasn't a place where I could let my mind wander mid-battle, not anymore. I charge forward during a gap in Asgore's attacks, full-on tackle hugging him, ' _I don't wanna hurt you... You said that we could have a happy life here... Right?_ ' he freezes and I hear Tem's yowls of 'YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!' behind me. Ignoring Tem for a sec, I look up at Asgore, pulling the best goddamn puppy-dog-eyes I could muster, ' _Can't we just be a family?_ ' it pained me to do this, but guilt-tripping was the only thing I hadn't tried yet. Thank god that deep down, Asgore was still the loveable fuzzball king, tears dripped down his cheeks as he hugged me tighter,

"*I am so sorry, child... I did say those things, but... I don't know if I can keep that promise." He releases me from the hug, "*You may leave if you wish, but please know that if you do, you may never come back..." Asgore walks back towards the hallway, not even stopping to glance back or say goodbye. The thought of staying was tempting, but deep down I knew I had to leave. Calling Tem to my side, I push open the doors and make my way to Snowdin.


	8. Familiar sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I explore all too familiar places.

I shiver as Snowdin's cold air blasts me, a flurry of snowflakes sticking to my clothes. I pick up Tem, not wanting her pads to become raw from the snow. Drifting forward, I pick up the sounds of footsteps behind me, but the aura that they gave off was MUCH more menacing than Sans', it seemed that Tem picked up on this too, "M-Mist... We h-have to move f-faster..." she seemed rather panicked, fur bristling along her spine,

' _Hold on, I'll see if I can speed up,_ ' I focus on the fog swirling around my legs, boosting myself forward. Behind me, the footsteps seem to speed up, and although I _almost_ made it over the bridge, I felt a tug on my soul, holding me still. It was at this moment that I realised that there wasn't much of a bridge at all, just a drop into the abyss, not that it mattered much anyway, since I could easily float over it, "*Human..." Ah, here comes some more familiar lines, but their voice sounded much higher than Sans' "*Don'tcha know how to greet a new - Wait, you're not a human..." they released their grasp on my soul, allowing me to turn and face them. They were still hidden by a shadow, so I couldn't fully see them, 

' _You'd be mistaken, I am very much so human... But, yes, I do know how to greet a new friend!_ ' I hold out my hand, but Tem stops me,

"M-Mist! You c-can't trust h-him..." I giggle innocently, I knew what to expect, if the monsters in the ruins had told me anything,

' _That may be the case, but it would still be rude!_ ' I was determined to be as kind as humanly capable while I stayed here, if only to catch as many monsters off guard as possible. I hold out my hand again, smiling sweetly. He laughs darkly, taking my hand. ***-N̶͍̻͑͝ͅṶ̶̈̆͒L̵̺̟̖̳̒L̷̛͍̜͜ HP** I flinch when the shock travels through my body, I knew something like this would happen, and I was glad that my HP was glitched out like that, although that didn't stop attacks from stinging like a bitch... ' _Ow..._ ' I pull my hand away, shaking it slightly. I now noticed that there was also a needle on the joy buzzer, so now I was bleeding. Great. ' _Tem, could you-_ ' Tem healed me before I could finish, while he just stood dumbfounded. I looked up at the monster and, as I suspected, it wasn't Sans. In front of me stood a very edgy Papyrus in a hoodie with two gold teeth and a collar. The look of shock on his face was priceless!

"*H-How did you..?" he stammers, gazing down at the joy-buzzer in his hand. Shaking his head, he regains his composure, "*Nevermind, the name's Papyrus, Hun. So, yer human, huh? Heh, surprised you've survived this long," he drawled, before smirking at me and wrapping his arms around my waist, causing me and Tem to practically shriek, then he teleported us across the gap. I push him away once we get to the other side.

' _What the hell? You scared the shit out of us!_ ' I growl, trying to calm Tem down, he just shrugged,

"*Ya couldn't get across any other way" he replied, I deadpanned,

' _If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda floating?_ ' Tem pawed at me, still shaking,

"S-someone's coming..." she mews, peering around my body. I follow her gaze, and, lo and behold, there is a red figure strutting down the path, Papyrus smirks at us,

"*Better hide," I quickly dart over to the trees, hiding behind one of them. Not three minutes later the figure enters the clearing, it was Sans, he was in a dark-red battle-body with slightly-heeled red boots, matching gloves and a red bandana. He was also tiny...

And _ADORABLE~_

Like holy fuck how the hell was he so cute? And it wasn't even the 'I'd bang that' kinda cute it was the 'cute as a button' kind of cute. Tem must've noticed me inwardly 'daww'ing at the smol Sans, because she poked me in the side, "Focus!" she hissed quietly. I turned my focus on what they were saying,

"WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR STATION, YOU USELESS MUTT?" wow, for a cute little fella, he was NOT nice!

"*Sorry m'lord, I've just been too focused on that tree over there," I freeze

' _Did he just?_ ' I mutter quietly,

"O-oh, he just,"

' _That little shit!_ ' Tem and I watch with bated breath as Papyrus continues to basically rat us out, Sans becoming increasingly more frustrated with his antics before throwing the sharpest bone I had ever seen towards the tree we were standing behind. I jolt back with a squeak, my floating abilities failing me with my broken concentration and I fall into the snow. Great. Sans turns at the sound of my voice,

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I frantically lift myself back into the air, darting up into the branches as quietly as I could, carefully sitting on one of the branches. Sans had walked over to investigate, Papyrus lazily trailing behind him, _Don'tlookupdon'tlookupdon'tlooku- aaaaand he looked up. Crap._

' _ABORT!_ ' I begin floating again, preparing to dart deeper into the forest, only to be brought plummeting back to the ground thanks to Papyrus' magic. ' _Ohhhh god, please don't hurt us! I swear we weren't eavesdropping!_ ' Sans stood over me, appearing much more menacing from this angle, my thoughts were nothing but a string of _oh shit_ as he tilted my head up, getting a better look at my grayscale body.

"HMM, SHE'S... ADEQUATE..." wait, wut? Was he... checking me out..? 

"Don't t-touch her..." Tem growled, it seemed that her time with me had made her more confident. Sans looked down at her with a scowl, making her shy away, nuzzling into my chest. He huffed contentedly, roughly grabbing my wrist and pulling me up,

"COME WITH ME," he motioned for Papyrus to release his grip on my soul, allowing me to float behind Sans. We made our way through Snowdin, eventually arriving at the town, the entire time Sans rambled on and on about how I was lucky he was feeling nice, and Papyrus bore holes into the back of my head with his stare. He takes Tem and I to his home, but it looked nowhere near as festive as the one I remembered. Sans unlocked the door and practically chucked me inside,

' _Ok, what the hell?_ ' I growl, getting very ticked-off with this nonsense, ' _Can one of you PLEASE tell me why I just got kidnapped?_ ' Sans scoffs,

"I WAS LOOKING FOR A NEW PET, AND YOU HAPPENED TO SHOW UP." I was speechless for a moment,

' _I'm sorry,_ PET _?_ ' now it was my turn to scoff, ' _If you honestly think I'm gonna put up with that, you have another thing coming,_ ' I glare at the skele-brothers, *Determination glimmering in my eyes. Unfortunately, it only made Sans and Papyrus laugh, before trying to _collar_ me like some sort of animal. Thankfully I was very agile in the air and avoided the collar like the plague. This went on for a while, I kept managing to perch myself high enough that Papyrus wasn't able to use his blue magic on me without me landing on the railing instead, why they didn't just have one of them upstairs or use some more magic tricks was beyond me, but I didn't care at this point.

"*Stay still, dammit..." Papyrus muttered angrily after I managed to escape his magic for the fifth time. I position myself above him and drop, forcing him to the floor, before gliding back into the air, giggling,

' _How about I don't? This is surprisingly fun! WHOA!_ ' I narrowly escape a sharpened bone barreling towards me, but it still catches the sleeve of my sweater and pins me to the wall, _damn, guess I got too cocky..._

"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, PEST!"

' _Not until you promise to not collar me!_ ' Sans huffs,

"FINE!" he dispels the bone and I drift down towards him, petting Tem, who was now scared to the point of tears, " _FINALLY_ , THAT WAS MUCH TOO TEDIOUS. FIRST, SOME RULES; YOU WILL BE LIVING HERE WITH THE MUTT AND I, YOU ARE TO REFER TO ME AS LORD, YOU CANNOT LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, AND THAT TEMMIE IN YOUR ARMS" he points at Tem, "HAS TO GO," If I had fur, it would be bristling to three times my size,

' _Are you kidding me? Sure, I'll stay here, I'm not happy about it but I'll stay, but I draw the line at getting rid of Tem. Can't we come to an agreement, S- my Lord?_ ' I so desperately wanted to dust this skele-prick, but my good morals stopped me, 

"I-It's ok, Mist... I-I'll be f-fine..." I shush Tem, refusing to let her go. Sans smirks,

"WEAR THE COLLAR, AND YOU CAN KEEP THE TEMMIE," I glare at Sans, grab the collar from Papyrus, and reluctantly put it on. This was gonna get stressful...

\------

About 3 weeks after I had originally gotten kidnapped, I FINALLY managed to gain enough trust to head out with Papyrus over to Muffet's. She ran this world's version of Grillby's, and instead of a bar, it was a bakery. She also had a no-dusting policy, which was nice. It was kinda awkward being there with Papyrus, he kept hitting on me, and I didn't even have Tem for comfort since she was forced to stay home. Just as I was questioning my decisions in life, Muffet comes over to us, "*What will you have, dearies?" wow, she was much nicer than the rest of the monsters here, I smile sweetly,

' _I'd like some spider doughnuts and a spider cider, please,_ ' she blinked at me seemingly surprised at my kind demeanour, before turning to Papyrus,

"*And the usual for you, I presume?"

"*Yup, but extra whisky," he grunted, waving her off dismissively. _Ahg, if only Tem was here, we could've booked it while he was drunk!_

' _That sounds pretty..._ whisky _..._ ' Papyrus breaks out in a small fit of laughter,

"*Neyh, good one, hun," he ruffles my hair. Biting back a hiss of disgust, I make some polite conversation,

' _So, why does a_ bakery _of all places sell_ alcahol _?_ ' I rest my head on my hand, absent-mindedly swatting at some of the fog rising up to my face,

"*It's like a bakery and a bar. Muffet serves some killer spiked-foods if ya ask for it," speak of the devil, Muffet comes by with our food, I thank her politely and sip my cider. Papyrus, on the other hand, stays silent as she plops down a bottle barbeque-sauce and a muffin,

' _Why... What..?_ ' I motion to the bottle, 

"*Nyeh, I'm a fan," Papyrus shrugs, taking a swig straight from the bottle, "*It also goes well with the alcohol" um, ew? Papyrus and I spent the rest of the night chatting, him becoming progressively more drunk, from both the muffin and the BBQ sauce,

' _I think we should head back now... You're absolutely wasted and my Lord will be worried..._ ' he laughs,

"*M'lord? Worried? Pffft, nah, he doesn't care 'bout me..." Papyrus was slurring intensely, his cheeks flushed reddish-orange. I sigh, paying for our meals and hauling him up, bumping up the strength of my floating abilities ten-fold to avoid dropping to the floor. We make our way out of the bakery, soon reaching Sans and Papyrus' home,

' _We're back!_ ' I call out, relieved that the door was unlocked, the rapid padding of paws catches my attention as Tem scampers down the stairs, nuzzling me,

"W-welcome back, Mist!" she purrs, I lean down to pet her,

' _Gimme a second, Papyrus suuuuper drunk..._ ' I bring Papyrus up to his room, opening the door and plopping him down on his bed, he grumbles and curls up, passing-out immediately. Heading back downstairs, I notice that something was amiss, ' _Where's my Lord?_ '

"He's out o-on patrol, this is our chance!" she looked super excited, quickly leaping up into my arms. Silently cheering, I rush out of the house, making my way towards Waterfall, suddenly I stop, a look of realisation on my face,

' _Wait, what if this collar has a tracking device? Can you try and cut it?_ '

"I can t-try..." Tem unsheaths her claws, working them over a thinner part of the leather, I shriek when it suddenly shocks me, 

' _Stop!_ ' Tem obediently takes her paw away from the collar, and I start floating again ' _Well, that didn't work... Let's just hope that's the only fancy device in this collar,_ ' we soon reach Waterfall, the calming atmosphere almost immediately taking away my stress,

"Even in this hell-hole, Waterfall is beautiful..." Tem jumps out of my arms, padding beside me. We continue in silence, taking in the tranquil scenery. Soon enough, we reach what was the 'wishing room' in my world, the flowers were eerily silent, only the faintest hint of passing conversations remaining. I crouch next to an echo flower, whispering into it's petals. Tem watches me curiously,

_*Kindness is something we should all give a little more of, the feeling of being loved shouldn't be scorned_

"...It's a n-nice thought, i-isn't it?" she pads over to another flower, standing on her hind-paws to reach it's head,

_*I wish we didn't have to hide the fact that we have friends, just because you like someone, doesn't mean you are weak_

' _Wait, having friends makes you_ weak _?_ ' Tem nods, ' _That's... Really stupid... You're the greatest friend I've ever had! And are we weak? No!_ ' around us, other echo flowers were picking up on our messages, bouncing them around the room. Tem nuzzles my leg again, and we move on to the next room.

\------

Exploring Waterfall was fun, it was almost exactly the same as the one in my world, but we had to sneak around some monsters a few times... We had come across the entrance to Hotland, when Tem suddenly yelped and lept into my arms again, "O-oh god... I-It's A-Alphys!" 

' _Alphys..?_ '

"She's t-the captain o-of the r-royal guard!" I pet her reassuringly,

' _I'm sure it'll be fine, I don't exactly look very human..._ ' I float forward, only to be cut off by a throwing-axe landing directly in front of me, ' _What the hell?_ ' I glare at the figure atop the hill, she glares back, before pointing me towards the entrance to Hotland, clearly considering me a fellow monster, I nod and continue, the air becoming increasingly warmer. I hear a yell from behind me,

"*Hey!" I turn, seeing Alphys standing a short distance behind me, it seemed that she had taken the place of Undyne in this world, she had adorned some armour, and was covered in scars,

' _You need something?_ ' 

"*Yeah, I just got a message from my subordinate, Sans, he says that is pet is somewhere around here, and yer the only one around..." 

' _Shit, so this DOES have a tracking device... Listen, I ain't his 'pet', he tried to kidnap me. I actually live in the capital, but I was visiting Snowdin recently when he decided that was 'adequate' or whatever,_ ' oh how I hated lying, but I knew that it was my only ticket out of here, I tug on the collar around my neck, ' _I've tried to take off this stupid collar, but it shocked me, and the leather is super thick,_ '

"*Ah, I see, well I'm supposed to 'help' other monsters, so I'll give ya a pass here," she beckons me over, "*This is gonna hurt," she slides the tip of her axe between the leather and my skin, I bite back a scream when she tries to cut it, and end up dropping Tem as the electricity flows through me,

' _STOP! PLEASE!_ ' Alphys backs off, surprised at my sudden outburst. I drop to the floor, panting, ' _I'll... I'll have to... Find another way to... To get this off..._ ' I feel the air crackle with energy beside me, and soon Papyrus blips into existence,

"*Heh, think 'yer smart, do ya? Running off like that?" I shoot up into the air, fight-or-flight instincts beginning to kick in, "*C'mon, m'lord is furious," he tries to take my hand, but I flinch away,

' _No! I won't play these games anymore!_ ' I glance over at Alphys, ' _Help me!_ '

"*You got 'yerself into this situation!" she scoffs, turning away and walking back down the path, _Traitor!_

' _I'm not going back with you!_ ' he growls in frustration, going for my arm again, I dodge and raise my arm, bopping him over the head, he stumbles, rage building up. Suddenly I feel a grip on my soul, holding me still. Papyrus smirks, reaching for my waist to teleport us back to his home, _Someone get me out of here!_ Answering my silent call for help, a portal appears next to me, this time the rim was white. Papyrus hesitates, but this split-second is enough for his magic to falter and allows me to break free, making a mad dash for the portal...


	9. A glitch in the system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I meet a certain someone...

The bright emptiness was blissful, relief washing over me now that I was out of the swapped hell, but the moment was short-lived, for time was of the essence. Turning to the portal, I will it to close, a white ball of fluff tumbling out a split-second before it disappears, skidding on the floor, ' _Tem? What are you doing here, now you can't get back!_ '

"There's n-no way I c-could've stayed there! Besides, we're partners now... R-Right..?" Tem looks down, tail drooping. I instantly feel guilty,

' _Of course! I'm glad you came with me..._ ' Tem leans up and bumps her muzzle against my leg, purring, then looks around,

"So... W-where are we?"

' _This,_ ' I gesture around the blank void, ' _Is the Anti-Void, my safe haven. My friend Ink lives here, too, and he should be over..._ ' I squint, eyes trained to the 'sky', finally, I spot the golden glow of the Doodle-Sphere. I point towards it, ' _...There. It's pretty far off though, so we should get moving,_ " I lean down to scoop Tem into my arms when she prods me with a paw,

"What's this area then?" I turn around, finally noticing that we were, indeed, in another less-blank area. It looked rather similar to Ink's Doodle-Sphere, but much more ominous. The 'sky' was a dark bluish-black, with brighter blue strings wrapped around pieces of paper and, "O-Oh god, a-are those _S-Souls_..?" Tem mewled, trembling, before looking away and gagging at the sight of Souls being tied-up like that,

' _Dear lord, they_ are _..._ ' I was thoroughly horrified, from what I had learned, Souls were extremely sensitive things, and it looked like those strings were wrapped _very_ tightly around them - that must feel like absolute _hell_.

"*W̵̠̚e̷̞͎͓̓͛L̴̜̬̀l̵͉̩͎̂,̷̲͉̔̆ͅ ̴̧͇̅w̸͚̘̾̉Ë̷͕́́L̷̺̻̼̇l̶̢̼͚͂͝,̴̘̒̕ ̷̼̻̉̃͠W̸̪̯̔Ě̵̻̞̠l̸̤̼̆̄L̸̠͆̆̏,̵͈̥̓͌ ̸̳͚̤̂i̴̻͐ ̷͍̍̔̍w̶̹̌͆̐A̷͕͎̣̍̔̉s̴̲̆͊̅N̴͍͘T̸̝̬͍̏͝͝ ̶̢͍̈̚͝ë̷̘́̒̊X̸̞̝̩̋P̴͈̣̏ë̴̡̘́̊C̷̨̗͉̒͠T̵̊ͅi̴̺͐n̶̹̍̽̇g̷̛̩̮͑̓ ̶̧̆A̵̜͔N̶̖͛͋y̴͔͌̆̊ ̷̚͜ͅG̶͇̿U̶̲͍̔̿ĕ̸̦͠ṡ̵̮̟͌̌ͅT̷̞͈͐̏͜s̷̱̱͑ ̷͍͆̊ṫ̶̢͓͋ǫ̷̟̠̂͠D̶̺̫̈Ạ̸̙̄͂͜Y̴͚͋̌̚.̴̘̞͔̂.̸̺̗͚̀͋̑.̵̝͋̾̅͜" a new voice drawls from behind us, sounding glitchy and downright broken. We whirl around to face the newcomer, it was another Sans-esque monster, but he looked as glitchy as his voice - inverted colours, small chunks of him missing, he even had little 'error' signs floating around him!

' _Ah, we're sorry, sir, we didn't mean to intrude..._ ' he waves a hand dismissively,

"*N̶͍̮̫̿̽͊o̴̰͛ͅ ̶̥̫̿̑N̴̝̠͍̽e̸̫̳̝͗̒È̴̗͍̤D̵͙̣̀͆ ̷̛͔T̶̡̟̫̈́̈́o̸̟͒͠ ̸̛͖͂̄a̵̬͌͗̈́p̸̧̟̻̾͘Ǒ̵̢̞̆̕l̸͈̼̣̍o̷̧̼͗̌͜G̵̳̹̗̿̇i̶̜̞͔S̴̝̊E̷̘̊̏,̶̭͗̐ ̴̮͑j̸̨͎̀̓́ͅU̸͈̝͂̚S̵̡͂t̸̢̧̳̉̔ ̵̦̞̽͘a̴̤̠̓N̶͙̥̺͒̈S̴̑ͅw̵̯̘̰͗̽̀ḛ̷̪̈Ṙ̵͙̟ ̷̳̤̖̏͑a̸̱̒ ̵̳̭̂F̸̨̗͇̈́̀̓E̶͎̮̚w̶̘͊̾͗ ̸̤͚͑͝q̷̦̼̱̽̚U̸̥͚͔̇̍̚E̵̥̹͑s̴͙̎̀͒t̸̤Ǐ̸̫̘ǫ̵̡̞͝n̷̩̞̬̎̿S̷̼̠͊̋͆,̷̦͝" he grins at us, but something about it seems off, "*Ṉ̶̢̦̏ǭ̴T̴̫̎ ̷̢̎̎O̷͖͎͝f̷̫̒͆T̶̙͒͂Ë̶̼̲͙̂̈́N̴̮̞͓͝ ̶̫͎̞̔͝I̷̢̺̝͂ ̴̥̔s̶̘̥͉͂Ḛ̷̿̓E̷͚̹͋ ̷͍̠͚͒̔s̶̼̳̎o̷͍̅́͗͜M̷̛̖͉E̷̝͒͌͘ö̷̪̯́͗N̴̢̂̆͊Ę̶̹̦̊̚ ̷̛̥͐̐ͅO̴̞͔͠t̴̨͔͠H̵̹͐̀̊ȅ̷͓̅R̷̯̈ ̴͚͚̉T̶̻͇͌͗̄͜h̵͓̍͑͘ͅÀ̶̠̖̍̒N̵̩̬̭͐̃͘ ̶̼͛Ț̸̺̩̅͘h̶̨̡̿Ḁ̸͇̏T̵͉̗̃̽͋ͅ ̴̆͒͜Ị̴̝̏͒d̵̫̝̀I̶̭̽͋̆O̴͖͚̺̓Ṯ̷̩ ̵̹̃̍̍I̸̬͐͝n̷̬̮̫̔̑Ḱ̵̙̼̓̑,̴̼̜̗̐̄̾" he spat Ink's name like it was poison,

' _Ok! What do 'ya need to know?_ ' although my tone was light and casual, I was still wary, Ink had mentioned a monster named 'Error' and my gut told me that this very well may be him,

"*ḣ̴̯ͅO̶̢̮̖̊̉ẅ̵͇̝́͠ ̶̙̔͘d̴͉̜̿̑i̶͓͇̔D̷͎͗̑ ̷͎̪͎̔̆̕Y̶̝̒́ȍ̴͔̕Ų̴ ̴̯̍G̷̼͐͒̊Ȩ̴̡̪̌ṭ̴̏̂̈́ ̵͓̭̀ȟ̸̜E̵̥̬͑Ȑ̸̘͋ͅẼ̶̞̬̌?̴̝̳̌̈́͜ ̷̻̚a̷̞̺͝N̴͕̖̎D̴͚͕̤̎̄ ̷͍͓̾̋Ã̶̰͆̿r̵̪͝E̵̟͉̅͜ ̶̱̜͝y̴̧̛͇̘͝ǫ̵̫̗̈̃̕U̷̩̇ ̴̡̫̎A̶̪̓ ̸̳͇̫̄g̸̲̝͖͋Ḷ̸̛̈́i̷̥̮͋͝T̴͓̝̤̓ċ̵̫͂h̷̙͖͌ͅ?̶̹̬͙̕" ok, pretty tame,

' _Well, my friend helped me escape the hellhole where I originally came from, I didn't see exactly what they did, but apparently it was something that glitched-out the world when it reset, so by extension I guess that makes me a glitch, too,_ ' I see his hands twitch when I mention that I may or may not be a glitch,

"*H̷̪̦̫͛͒͘ĕ̴̦͓̦͆̆h̵͈̊̾̈,̵͍̀͐̾ ̴̡̙̣͋̂t̸͈̓̓H̵̟̞̠̄̒a̵̹͈̒̊͜T̶̡̘̗̈́Ș̶͝ ̴̖̈́̄Ă̶̖̣̂l̴̜̜͖͝͝L̴̳̟̝̓̇ ̶̯́͛İ̷͇ ̴̞͔N̴̘̑E̸̱̐̉e̶̯͉̓̓d̸̰̠̰̔ ̵̨̞̽͛͜͝T̵͉̀̆͒ỏ̶͉̹̎ ̷̡̾͊͠ķ̴͍͘n̸̺̅̌O̵̓͊͜W̵̮̳͈͆.̸̪͕͗.̶̧̛͚̙̕.̶"

' _Oh! Ok the-_ ' I let out a small shriek of surprise as blue strings extend from his fingertips and latch onto the collar still wrapped around my neck lifting me both closer to him and higher in the air, I try and fly backwards, putting tension on the strings, ' _What are you-_ '

"*Ȟ̶̪̺̉e̷͎͖̗͠H̷͕̻͗̂,̵͕̙͊̆͠ ̷̰̻͐̚S̵͚̈͛h̶͖̣̍̈́A̵̡̮̎M̴͈̜̦̈͝e̸̗̣̊,̵̰̾͜ ̷̨̹̻̇Y̷̪͚͋͆ͅó̵͍̰̌ụ̶͔̎̿͒R̵̛̯͈̔͋E̴̢̤̗͑̍̍ ̶͖̺̕Ȁ̵̜͓c̶͍͓̤̆T̶͉͆̐̊U̶̮͗A̸̗̓L̷̮͕͚̐̅͑l̵̢̚Y̴̤͕̐͠ ̶͕̒̍P̴͉͚̈́r̵̼̣̓́̆E̸̞̰̽T̷̨̥͖̄̍̕t̵̹̄̂͘Y̵̢̝̱͊͌ ̴̫̌C̷̨͖͉̓̚ǘ̵̬͇̱T̷̥̈͝E̷͙͓̤͆̈́͘ ̴̢̲̾͆̎F̸̘̕o̶͚͗̾Ŗ̴͖͝ ̵̔̋͜Ả̴̟͐̈ ̵͔͙̺̅̕͠G̵̢̻̕ļ̶̝̫̆͊̇I̸͖͓̳̎̓T̶͎̄c̸͎̫̍̌͠h̴̰̍͗͋,̵̭͊͝" he interrupts me, and, dispite my anger, I feel my face darken slightly with blush, "*B̷̦̂͑u̶̞̇͌̉ẗ̵͙̮́͗,̷̛̓̈́ͅ ̴͉̫͌͒a̷̱̼̟͌̏ ̵̘̈́̐Ġ̶̥̤̚l̸̰̟̩̆I̴̘̲͕͒͋̓t̸̝͚͖̎C̸̦͂͛Ḫ̴̨̥̏ ̷̣͚͆̚͘ñ̸̨͉͂̋o̴͎̦͋͗N̸̯̋̌̈́E̸̗̙̎̍T̶͚̟̑̐̈́h̸͓͈̀͒ͅE̸̫̓l̸̝̓̊ẽ̶̢̡͇̀s̴̮̘S̵̬͍̈̊͝,̸̟̰͌͂" with his other hand, he fires some more strings, and I scream in pure _**agony**_ when they burrow into my chest, tears spilling from my eyes. It hurt _so badly_ ,

"* ̶͇̥̇a̸͈̮͙̍̃̉N̵͉̥̬͒D̶̨͖͎̈́͛ ̸̛͕I̵̥͇̔̈ ̶̘̘͂H̶̢̩̠̩͉̘͉̯̬̜̓̅͂̽͌̎̉̽̓͜A̵̺̭̞͙͖͇̽̽̓̌́͛̈́͐͠͝ͅͅT̷͙̜̥̣͎͙̹̠̈́̈͐E̴̛̟͂̎͆͋̊̓̕ ạ̴͈͔͓̌̎̿͐͠B̸̪͓͇̬͛̆̂̾ͅö̴͚̯̱͘m̷̯͖͙̈̍̅͜Į̷̥̳̘̪̈́͝Ñ̴̤̳A̵̦̍͛̍̔ẗ̵̙̩̳͈̒͘͝Ī̵̪̗͕̮̦ơ̵̤͚̔̑͆̕ǹ̵̠̱̙̯͗̈̌š̵̨̮̠͛͊̾̐ ̸͓̓̌l̵͈̤̽̐̿̈́͝I̷̛̭̹̯̽̔k̷͕͕̰̗͊͗̍͂͝e̵̡̧͕̗̋͗͒ ̴̫̜̚y̶͇̖̝̻̹̅͆̃O̸̧̧͕͔̎̑́U̵̬̘̯̬̱̍.̸͎̗́"

He chuckles darkly and pulls back, ripping my soul straight out of my body, my eyes glaze in pain, everything hurt, it felt like every inch of my body had been stabbed repeatedly. I couldn't even bring myself to cry out, my mind was going numb, darkness lapping at the edge of my vision, warm and welcoming...

"Let. Her. **GO**!" a barrage of small white diamonds fire at the glitchy Sans, Tem following shortly after, hackles raised, fur bristling, and claws unsheathed. She leaps onto him, clawing repeatedly at the side of his skull, before jumping back and firing some more diamonds at him. He was very thrown off by the sudden attack, growling, he launched some red bones out of the floor, which Tem nimbly dodged. I see him twitch, his aim was probably thrown off because his hands were full. Tem lunges at him once more, this time going for the strings attached to my Soul, I gasp in relief when they fall away, the pain dissipating.

I frantically tug at the strings attached to the collar, hoping to break them while the glitchy Sans was distracted. With one final jolt, the collar breaks with a snap, sending a tiny electric shock down my spine. Shaking off the tingly feeling, I swoop down towards Tem, pick her up, and fucking _bolt_. I flew faster than a fighter jet, hair swept back from my sheer speed, ensuring a swift getaway.

\------

It was a short flight to the Doodle-Sphere, despite the long distance, probably because I was flying so fast. The second we get there, I land, disabling my flying abilities. I sit there for a moment, panting, before I lovingly shower Tem with pets, ' _Thank you so, so,_ so _much, Tem! I would've been a goner!_ ' she purrs in response, happily leaning into my touch,

"It's a-alright, Mist! I just wish I could - move your hand a little lower, oooh, yeah, that's the spot - er, I wish I could've done something sooner instead of being p-paralysed in fear," She was practically melting into my touch, but still sounded genuine. I hear a sound above me, but Tem beats me to the punch and stands in my lap, tail lashing and fur bristled, "Stay away!" she growled, I immediately rest a hand on her back,

' _Tem, it's ok! That's just Ink,_ ' I beckon for him to come and join us, still trying to calm her,

"*Mist! Nice to see you again," he sits next to me and gazes at Tem, "*Who's this little fella?"

"Hi, I'm Tem, Tem the Temmie. I-it's nice to meet you, I'm sorry I growled..." she dips her head respectfully, ears twitching in slight embarrassment,

"*Oh, it's fine! You both look pretty riled. You're from Swapfell, correct?"

"Swap... What?" she looked utterly confused,

' _Tem doesn't know about that yet, and, yes, she is from Swapfell - considering that's the only placeI've visited so far..._ ' I scritch Tem idly, ' _We're really close now, and I'm glad she's decided to stay with me, you're even becoming more ballsy, I'm so proud!_ ' I direct the last part to Tem, cooing like a mother who's child had just won a contest. Ink laughs,

"*You too seem to get along really well! But I'm curious, what got you antsy in the first place?" I grumble rubbing my chest,

' _We ran into a glitchy version of you, he tried to break my Soul! And I'm still kinda injured from Swapfell..._ ' Tem nods,

"It was really s-scary, I had to save Mist, and I was trembling so badly the entire time! S-Speaking of which, I should probably h-heal you now..." Ink stops her,

"*That sound like Error alright. It's fine, I'll fix her up!" he pulls out a small paint brush, trailing it gently over my wounds.

He was literally painting me some new skin.

I giggle, causing Ink to raise a bony-eyebrow at me - a sight that defied all laws of how the body worked, ' _Sorry, it just that it kinda tickles!_ ' I try to stifle my laughter, it had never occurred to me that my skin was this sensitive, even my numb legs felt the tingling sensation. Ink shrugs and continues to heal me. Soon enough, I'm fully restored, all that's left is a slight tingling, he also decides to quickly go over Tem, fixing her slightly tattered sweater and touching up her pelt,

"*There! Now it's like you two were just painted!" he hums, glancing at my chest, "*Is it ok if I take out your Soul? I wanna make sure there's nothing else wrong," I hesitate, but nod, he gently coaxes out my soul, and we all gasp apon seeing it. Instead of the bright, beautiful, crystalline Soul pumped full of red Determination, a dark, glitchy, black Soul hovered in front of my chest,

' _What the hell? That's_ not _the soul I saw while fighting Error! Although to be fair, I wasn't paying much attention to it..._ ' I cup my hands under my Soul, bringing it closer to examine, ' _Can you two check me quickly?_ '

"*Way ahead of ya, bud," I notice Ink's hand twitching slightly while he focuses his gaze on my Soul, and Tem's ear flicked occasionally while she did the same, their expressions soon shift to ones of confusion, "*Wait... What? Why is that..?"

' _What does it say? Is something wrong?_ '

"*Your stats are glitched out, I can't even read them! And apparently you have a Frisk base..?"

' _Well, yeah, I_ am _Frisk, I just don't like my name. What else is there?_ ' Ink doesn't look too surprised, while Tem's eyes widen slightly, she quickly shakes off the shock,

"Erm, I c-can sorta see your HoPe, b-but all it says is Null... Everything e-else is normal - 1 LV, 0 EXP, and 'A Determined child' for your d-description," I hum, the HP I understood, since I couldn't die in Swapfell, and I expected my name to stay the same, but the rest confused me, "Y-you seem fine for now, but w-we should k-keep an eye on it,"

"*Don'tcha mean eye _socket_?" Tem and I groan, restraining our giggles,

' _Ink nooooooo, you were doing so good! Why must you punnnn?_ '

"*What can I say? I'm a _pun_ ny guy," Tem groans again, but I snicker slightly, puns were my weakness, dammit! "*Aww, c'mon, you're smiling!"

"We are a-and we hate it!" Tem bats Ink with her paw, the tension lifting. I sigh contentedly, but in the back of my mind, I knew our time was coming to an end,

' _It was wonderful, seeing you again, Ink, but I think we should get going, there's more AUs to explore! Do you have any suggestions?_ ' Ink hums, contemplative,

"*Now don't get me wrong, I know you've had bad experiences with them... But I think you should head over to Underplayer," I bristle, the mere mention of my tormenter - let alone an entire _world_ dedicated to them, made my blood boil, "*Wait, wait, wait, just hear me out! Player may be able to take a look at what's glitching out your stats, and they could possibly code in some attacks for you, just so that you can defend yourself. They're really not like the others," I take a deep breath, calming myself,

' _You're right, visiting that place may be a good idea... But I don't know how to choose a place for my portal to go, only how to summon them,_ ' Ink shrugs, standing,

"*Don't worry about that! I can take you two there!" he holds out his hand and helps me back into the air,

"Um, Mist, I'm k-kinda confused, what's a-all this stuff about..?" I scratch their head reassuringly,

' _I'll tell you soon, let's just get to this AU first,_ ' Ink smiles brightly and takes the giant paintbrush strapped to his back out of its holster, brushing it along the floor. A black ink(heh) smear trailed after the bristles, swirling eerily,

"*Don't worry, it's safe," He reassures me when I hesitate. Tem prods the ink with a paw, it rippled just like water, but nothing was left on her fur. Shrugging, I hover over the ink and drop, Tem leaping in after me. Instead of just falling to the floor, we fall  _through_ the ink, and pop up back in the underground. This time, we were in Snowdin. Ink follows us a few seconds later, using his brush to close the portal, "*Well, here we are! Underplayer,"


	10. The Player's Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I face my tormenter

I hated this. It didn't take long to find Player, since Ink just teleported them over to us, but now I had to hide my seething hatred for them. They looked very different from when I was in that Hell, they had grey skin, cherry-red hair, crimson eyes, and a black and red sweater-dress. "Hello, I am Player. Who are you?" I twitched slightly, they  _knew_ who I was,

' _I'm Mist. But you know me as Frisk,_ ' They looked confused, and I had to hold back the urge to choke them,

"I don't..? Frisk is hanging out with Papyrus right now..." Their eyes widened in realisation, "Oh! You must be the Frisk from another timeline,"

' _Aren't_ you  _controlling this world's Frisk?_ ' Player shakes their head,

"I was, but I wanted to befriend the monsters myself, so I coded myself into the game and released them," So they felt at least  _some_ form of guilt. Good. "Now Ink said that you wanted me to check your code?" I nod, and they summon a red screen with the flick of their wrist,

"W-what's that?" Tem cranes her neck to look at the screen,

"It's Mist's code, duh," they laugh lightheartedly, and I move to float next to them. They scrolled down a bit, and paused at some familiar-looking lines of code, "Yeesh, no wonder your stats are messed up! Who the hell scrambled your code?"

>NAME='Frisk'

>NAME_DES='A Determined child'

>LEVEL=1

>EXPERIENCE=0

>HEALTH_POINTS=Null

>ATTACK=lsdjf

>ATTACK_RESIST=sdovb

>MAGIC_MAX=0

>FUN_VAL=vaisdbv

' _It looks like someone just spammed their keyboard..._ '

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what happened, and your FUN value is probably what got you kicked out," They tap on the screen, a small keyboard appearing below it. They edit everything to a normal state, giving me 1000 defence, 20 attack, and 20 FUN, whatever that was. I stop them before they change my HoPe,

' _I'd like to keep my HoPe at null, it means I can't die,_ ' They nod and scroll down to a different section,

>ATTK_'Frisk_Main'.use_item'None' SkillType=Empty

>ATTK_'Frisk_Special'.spell_type'Determination'(Use_Skin'RedSoul') VoidDefence?=True

>DEF_'Frisk_Main'.use_item'None' SkillType=Empty

>DEF_'Frisk_Special'.spell_type'Determination' VoidDeath?=True

>SPLL_'Portal'.spell_type'Portal'(Use_Skin'MistPortal') DTravel?=True;Random?=True

For some reason, despite never seeing codes in my life, the text on the screen made sense - it was easy to translate to a simpler language. Tem, on the other hand, looked utterly confused, "I-I have absolutely no idea what any of this means..."

"Didn't expect you to, programming can take a while to learn," Player beckons Ink over, who had been silent this whole time,

"*You need my code?" They nod and open a second screen, scrolling down to the same area,

>ATTK_'Sans_Main'.spell_type'Projectile'(Use_Skin'Bone') CanStill?=True;CanMove?=True

>ATTK_'Sans_Special'.spell_type'Blaster'(Use_Skin'GasterBlaster')

>ATTK_'Sans_Custom'.use_item'Paintbrush'(Use_Skin'Broomy') FunctionMain?=True

>SPLL_'Soul_Weight'.spell_type'Gravity' CanPush?=True

>SPLL_'Portal'.use_item'Paintbrush'(Use_Skin'InkSplat') DTravel?=True

>SPLL_'Shortcut'.spell_type'Teleport' DTravel?=False;Multiple?=True

>SPLL_'String'.use_item'Paintbrush'(Use_Skin'GoldString') CanHurt?=False

' _Is there a sperate place for what the attacks do and the skins?_ ' Player blinks at me, seemingly surprised that I understood the code,

"Uh, yeah, there is... Anyway, I'm gonna copy a few of these to your code," they transfer the Projectile, Blaster, Teleport, and String codes from Ink's to mine along with their other files, closing the screens with a snap. Immediately, I feel a rush of heat spreading from my Soul outwards, a wave of dizzyness crashing over me, I just barely manage to stay afloat,

' _What the hell was that..?_ '

"That's just your Soul adjusting to the changes. Don't worry, it'll pass in a second,"

\------

Ink left shortly after I got part of his code, and we spent a few days in Underplayer while they worked on something for me. I had yet to try out my new powers, mostly because I didn't know how and partially because I didn't want to accidentally break anything. Tem and I had been staying at Player's place, occasionally hanging out with the other residents of the underground. Something was very different though, everyone acted exactly like my Hell, some of them even remembered me a bit! Sans and Flowey were the worst - they could recount entire runs with picture-perfect detail, I think Sans still had a grudge on me for the last genocide that I went through...

Tem and I were reading a random book that was left on the side table when I feel another rush of heat and dizziness, a few seconds later Player bursts out of their room, "It's done!" Tem rushes over to them,

"W-what is it?"

"I've given Mist her own custom attack! It took  _ages_ for me to program though," I bookmark the page and rise into the air,

' _So... How do I use it? Or any of the attacks for that matter?_ ' 

"Well, you sorta just have to think about it," They clap their hands together, "Ok, so, I want you to imagine a small, grey ball, radiating smoke, can you do that?" I nod and focus, closing my eyes and picturing the ball in my mind -  I could see it's dull, yet glossy colouring, the wisps of fog emanating from it, and I could practically feel it's smooth texture in my hand... No, wait, there's actually something in my hand. I open my eyes and look down. There it was, exactly how I imagined it,

' _...That... Is so cool..._ ' I examine the orb, it was around the size of a tennis ball, and looked like it was made of glass,

"I recommend that you pick up Tem for this next part" I hold out my arms and Tem leaps into them, her weight and warmth was familiar and comforting, "Now, smash the orb on the ground!" Adjusting my grip on Tem, I raise my arm into the air, tossing the orb hard onto the floor. It shattered with ease, thick smoke billowing into the air. Tem suddenly falls out of my arms with a yelp,

"Mist! W-why'd you drop me?"

' _I didn't mean to! I'm_   _s_ _orry Tem,_ ' I lean down to pet them, but my hand phases through her body, I pull back with a jolt, ' _What the..? Why can't I touch Tem?_ '

"Yes! It worked!" Player cheers, "That ball was actually a smoke bomb, and I played on the idea of you actually being _made_ of mist to create it. Basically, whenever you are inside this smoke, you become incorporeal, literally melting right into the fog. You can't exactly pass through walls unless you get enough smoke to the other side, but you can pass through most other things," The fog starts to lift, and I experimentally go to pet Tem again once it clears. This time, I get to feel her fluffy fur instead of passing right through it,

' _I'm sure that'll come in_ very  _handy,_ ' I shiver slightly, remembering my confrontation with Error, ' _So, do I just..._ ' I focus on the thought of summoning a Blaster, the air crackles with magic as it appears next to me. It was exactly the same as Sans' Gaster Blasters, but the horns and fangs were tipped with black and the eye-lights had a rainbow sheen, I quickly dispell them, ' _Uh, is there a way for me to change my attack's appearance?_ '

"Yes, but you can do that on your own! I copied my coding ability for you since you seemed pretty interested in it," Player shows me how to summon the screens and walks me through the different sections - there was the main coding area, a section for more in-depth programming, drawing, 3d modelling and animation, and the internet. I dived right into the designs of my attacks and settled on a purple colour scheme with mythical, pure-magic-esque themes. I also learned that my coding can change on its own if I just practice with my magic, so now my blasters could fire beams, a precise laser, rig an area to explode with said laser, and rapid-fire like a machine gun.

The blasters themselves had dark-purple smoke - thick enough to look like water, around a white core, said purple smoke typically curled around my body while I summoned it.

My projectiles were similar, but instead of purple smoke around a core, the smoke trailed behind the core while it sliced through the air.

My strings and screens were changed to a rich purple colour, the strings couldn't really hurt anyone, but they were strong enough to immobilise someone.

Finally, after a long while of experimentation - and a ton of help from Player, I created two summonable weapons for myself. The first one was a glaive, but it looked more like I stuck a giant knife blade on the side of a pole. It was elegant, the wooden pole was rich and light, the blade was shiny and sharp, and there was a dark-purple ribbon tied to the end. It suited me, and I could just imagine myself wielding the glaive in a long, flowy dress, probably being showered in cherry-blossoms or something like that. The second one was a whip, but it looked like it was made of pure neon light, it was also - of course, purple.

"Looking good, Mist! You're really good at those smokey effects,"

' _Well, art's always kinda been my thing..._ ' 

...Wait, no it wasn't... Right?

My face scrunched in confusion as a false memory crossed my mind - I was painting with someone that my subconscious told me was my mother. I knew for a fact that this memory wasn't real, I had never been to the surface before, well, except for True Pacifist timelines, so why did I have memories from there? A few more events from the 'past' play out - going to school, participating in dance contests, playing with friends... It seemed like the perfect childhood, ' _Hey Player, why do I remember stuff from before I fell? I thought the game started at the flower patch,_ ' I had never really thought about my past before, but now everything seemed to be flooding back,

"Well, yeah, it does, but every Frisk is programmed with a custom backstory, some of them may end up similar, but there will always be a few differences," I nod thoughtfully, pulling up my code and searching for my backstory. I found it pretty quickly, it was filled to the brim with every detail of my life before I fell into the underground. Tem lept up onto my shoulder and peered at the text, curious, we began to read.

\------

I was born on XX/XX/XX, to my mother, Cecilia Jackson. She had gotten pregnant after a night of drinking, so I was an accident, yes, but to my mother I was the best accident to ever happen. She was rich and showered me with everything I could ever want, toys, games, clothes, you name it. Despite this, I never asked for much, being content with the simpler things in life like art, writing, and music - I could weave my thoughts and emotions in words, sound, and sight. At a young age, I was enrolled in a high-class dance school and learned to add movement into my weaving, I enjoyed a variety of dance, but my favourite was rhythmic-ribbon dancing - this was one of the reasons why I decided to give myself an elegant yet deadly whip for a weapon. At school, I was a teacher's pet, always following the rules and ratting out the other kids when they broke them, this caused all of my teacher to like me and my grades skyrocketed, I got accepted into a prestigious University and pursued the arts, taking on therapy as a money-maker.

Phycology was another of my strong suits, I could read people like a book, and going between the lines was easy. This also made me a great lier, although I rarely lied when I was younger, as it went against my morals.

Years went by, life was blissful, but something didn't feel right... I always felt twinges of guilt whenever I asked for anything, especially from my mother. Working hard helped alleviate the guilt, and it only took a short while before I came to the conclusion that I hadn't _done_ anything to accept the kindness my mother and friends had given me, so I pushed to earn it. I wanted to get rid of this guilt, to believe that their kindness was justified, so I worked. And worked. And worked... No matter what I did, it didn't feel good enough. My teen years ended up being mostly uneventful, I tried dating once or twice and made sure to not work myself sick, but nonetheless it was mostly filled with school, work, writing, and drawing.

I entered adulthood, graduating from University and getting my diploma. I had made a sweet amount of money, so I decided to take some time for myself, feeling proud of what I had done for once. I went on vacation with friends and family, went dancing more often, and got back into dating, securing an absolute sweetheart of a girlfriend - yes, girlfriend, I was Bi.  
I had moved out in my teen years and lived near Mt. Ebbot. I had heard the rumours about it and all but proved them wrong, for when I felt the stress building up, I hiked up to take in the serene atmosphere, sometimes I'd even take friends. My best friend at the time, Yuna, was typically the one to come with me.

One day, I decided to take a night hike and my lantern died, so I had to try and get back home in the dark. I ended up straying a bit too far from the path I had made during one of my earlier visits and fell down a hole...

\------

I felt a small shiver run down my spine, my entire life was laid out on this little screen - every scar I've gotten, every word I've spoken, _everything_ , if someone got access to this, they could change my entire being, not just my attacks or stats. And now I could do the same thing to anyone in the world...

_Well, with great power comes great responsibility, I guess,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy so I actually have some official art for y'all! Do note that normally the dress would also be grey but for the sake of the art I added some colour.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bt-pkORAIVuVyreitstS2Ouj0EnfGWLEzD1wkU0/


End file.
